User talk:Blazen8
Blazen8 02:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) please leave any of the suggestions about my deck and any other comments on this page. ty. --Blazen8 19:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) "X-Saber" and "XX-Saber" "X-Saber" and "XX-Saber" are two groups of cards. "XX-Saber" is a subclass of "X-Saber", like how "Elemental Hero" is a subclass of "Hero". All "XX-Saber" monsters are considered to be "X-Saber" monsters, but not all "X-Saber" monsters are "XX-Saber" monsters. -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: krty Pardon? You can find the forum here: Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! Ruling Queries. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 04:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) R5h, auto sigs and Shadow Tamer What did Runer5h suggest? Having signatures added automatically is not really possible right now, but might be in the future. If you want to see who wrote something stupid, all you need to do is check the page history. Yes, "Shadow Tamer" is considered to be an "Archfiend", since it has "デーモン" in its Japanese name. So yes, it can be used in conjunction with "Pandemonium". -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that is also considered an "Archfiend". You can see the full list here. -- Deltaneos (talk) 16:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:errrr/Watchlist Um, I'm not sure. It could be that... well, when editing a page, there's an option "Watch this page" next to "Minor edit". You could be accidentally clicking the "Watch this page" option? Either way, you can edit your watchlist. Go to the "My watchlist" option at the top, and there should be an option to edit your watchlist (which should be , if I'm reading it correctly). --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 03:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The green numbers show how many characters have been added to the page. The red numbers show many characters have been removed. -- Deltaneos (talk) 12:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) LOL WTF At your userpage. DON'T USE SYNCHROS?! Yeah, let's start using 60 card Elemental Heros and netdeck Yugi's decks so you can win rite? --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 12:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Malefic There are currently eight "Malefic" monsters. You can see them here. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:by the way Spiritualism. Super Polymerization. --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 22:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:... Err, pardon? You can Tribute "Andro Sphinx" to Special Summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard", if that's what you're asking. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mass destruction, Yaichi and Murasame Blade There are loads more mass destruction cards, but they usually require that you to run a certain type of Deck in order to use them. "Grand Convergence", "Dark Armed Dragon", "Judgment Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon" are popular examples that I can think of. Less popular ones are "Burst Stream of Destruction", "Blast Held by a Tribute" and "Tragedy". Here's a list of most legal cards that can destroy monsters if you want to look for a more suitable one. I would have thought that you were right, but according to "Yaichi's" official rulings: "If the targeted face-down card is chained to the activation of this effect, it will not be destroyed because it is face-up when the effect resolves." "Fusion Sword Murasame Blade's" effect works on cards that can also destroy Trap Cards. its rulings mention that its effect can save it from "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Heavy Storm" etc. Its effect doesn't apply while it is face-down. That's also mentioned in the rulings. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Cactus Bouncer and rulings Yes, you can ask me questions whenever you need help. But it would probably be more beneficial if you asked at Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! Ruling Queries. Some users who are more knowledgeable of difficult rulings than me frequently answer questions there. You can edit the current Featured Card page at Yu-Gi-Oh!:Featured Card/Cactus Bouncer, if you want to make the change yourself. "Miracle Jurassic Egg" can be destroyed in that scenario and it would be removed from play. That situation is addressed in its official rulings. I'm not really sure what you are trying to ask about "Gren, Tactician of Dark World" and "Necrovalley". -- Deltaneos (talk) 20:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Victory Dragon "Victory Dragon" is Forbidden, not Limited. People used to create a lock with "Tsukuyomi", "Mask of Darkness" and "Time Seal" or "Drop Off", preventing their opponent from drawing cards. Repeating this lock, they'd get all the turns and cards they need while their opponent can't do anything. They could lower their opponent's Life Points to 2400 or less, get 3 monsters on the field, use "D. Tribe" or "DNA Surgery" to make them Dragon-Type, Summon "Victory Dragon", attack and win the Match in 1 Duel. Even with "Victory Dragon" Forbidden that strategy is impossible since "Tsukuyomi" is also Forbidden. I guess Konami just don't like the idea of the outcome of a Match being determined in a single Duel. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Dark Spirit Art - Greed v Respect Play I don't think the opponent can reveal a card to negate "Dark Spirit Art - Greed" if their hand is already being revealed. As you said this is similar to when "Respect Play" is used against those "Koa'ki Meiru" cards. However, I'm not sure if "Dark Spirit Art - Greed" can be activated if "Respect Play" is already active. I think it can, but you should probably check with Deus Ex Machina. He knows more about rulings. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: hahahahaa * I don't really give Deck help. We do have a forum where users can post their own Decks and ask for advice on them here. * "Miracle Jurassic Egg" would be removed from play. * What do you mean by "stale"? When a "D.D. Survivor" Special Summoned by "Return from the Different Dimension" is removed from play during the End Phase, it will be Special Summoned back during the same End Phase. * Summoning a monster does not start a chain. So "Dark Dust Spirit's effect is Chain Link 1. "Stardust Dragon" can negate "Dark Dust Spirit's" effect. * Yes, 3 "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnations" may be included in a Deck. * If "Horn of Heaven" negates "D.D. Survivor's" Summoning, "D.D. Survivor" is not placed on the field. His effect only applies if he was on the field before being removed from play. So he wouldn't be Special Summoned back in this case. "D.D. Scout Plane" is different it doesn't have to be on the field when it gets removed from play, so it would be Special Summoned back in this case. -- Deltaneos (talk) 20:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:dark spirit art vs respect Yes, to my knowledge, it should be the same. Your opponent can't reveal the Spell Card (since it's already revealed), so he can't negate "Dark Spirit Art - Greed". --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 07:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rulings "Stardust Dragon" is Spell Speed 2, so it cannot be used against Spell Speed 3 effects, like Counter Traps. "Horn of Heaven" is a Counter Trap so "Stardust Dragon" can't be used against it anyway. Even if it wasn't, Tributing a monster isn't considered destroying it, so "Stardust Dragon" cannot be used when a monster is simply Tributed. Yes, "Black Horn of Heaven" can negate "Stardust Dragon's" summoning. "Gren Maju Da Eiza" and "Lost Guardian" would have the DEF their effect gives them. Yes, it can be negated by "Skill Drain". -- Deltaneos (talk) 09:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, "Black Horn of Heaven" can negate "Stardust Dragon's" Synchro Summon, but cannot prevent it being Special Summoned through its own effect. It can't be used against Special Summons that start a chain. -- Deltaneos (talk) 11:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Priority Priority is deciding who gets to use a card first when both player's have a chance to use something. For example, you Special Summon "Chaos Sorcerer", while your opponent has "Raigeki Break" Set. You can choose if you want to use his effect immediately or not. Your opponent can also choose to destroy to play "Raigeki Break". Since you are the turn player, when you Summon "Chaos Sorcerer" you must announce that you are going to use his effect by saying something like "I call priority", or announce that you won't, by saying something like "I pass priority". If you call priority, "Chaos Sorcerer's" effect is activated first. The opponent can then chain "Raigeki Break" if they wish. The effects form a chain and resolve in reverse order. "Raigeki Break" destroys something, then "Chaos Sorcerer's" (even if he's destroyed) effect resolves and removes something from play (unless "Raigeki Break" already destroyed the card it was to remove). If you chose to pass priority when you Summoned "Chaos Sorcerer", the opponent can use "Raigeki Break". "Chaos Sorcerer" cannot be chained, since he has a Spell Speed 1 effect. Imagine the above scenario, but instead of "Raigeki Break", the card is "Bottomless Trap Hole". A common mistake people make with cards like "Bottomless Trap Hole" is that it is chained to monster being Summoned. A Summon can't actually be chained to. "Bottomless Trap Hole" can be used if the last action to resolve is a monster being Summoned. So "Bottomless Trap Hole" against "Chaos Sorcerer" would play out the same as the "Raigeki Break" and "Chaos Sorcerer" example. -- Deltaneos (talk) 09:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Koa'ki Meirus, Skill Drain, Jinzo The During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the Graveyard... part of "Koa'ki Meiru" monsters' effect is a maintenance cost and cannot be chained to. (See the first ruling on Card Rulings:Koa'ki Meiru). It cannot negate "Lava Golem's" Summoning. A Summon cannot be chained to. "Koa'ki Meiru Sandman" cannot be chained to a card that Tributes it. Tributing it is a cost, so "Sandman" would be sent to the Graveyard immediately before anything can be chained. Yes, "Skill Drain" negates all of them. The monster has to already be on the field, if you want to use "Bottomless Trap Hole". Once "Jinzo" is Summoned, Trap Cards cannot be activated. "Solemn Judgment" works, because it prevents "Jinzo" from being Summoned. You cannot activate any Traps while "Jinzo" is face-up, including ones that Tribute it. -- Deltaneos (talk) 12:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord" affects all Level 3 WATER monsters, not the ones that were there when its effect resolved. So a monster that has its Level changed to 4 afterwards can be destroyed. -- Deltaneos (talk) 13:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC)